Call Me Reckless
by BlindDestiny
Summary: Kagome's anti-social alter-ego attempts to befriend the Inu-Tachi and finds herself catapulted into a world of angst only Inuyasha can empathize with. DISCONTINUED because I've forgotten where I was going with it.
1. A Different Kind of Normal

**Title-- **Call Me Reckless

**Author-- **Me… o.o

**Summary-- **One girl, who truly believed she's lost everything, who's afraid of caring. One boy mesmerized by her personality, determined to find out about her. Two lives that were never meant to clash… but they did anyway…

**Disclaimer thing-- **Don't own it.

**Author's Notes-- **Well… this is it I guess… enjoy if you want. If you get bored of reading in the middle, please read the author's notes at the bottom. If you don't, fine. Be that way.

xXx

As the alarm clock buzzed, a droopy looking hand glided over it and gently pressed a button, turning it off. Next to pop out of the sheets was pretty normal looking girl, leftover eyeliner visible under her eyelids. She sighed and grudgingly crawled out of her bed and started getting ready. She put on black jeans, a red band shirt, and black converses. She was dressed relatively dark, black hair, thick black eyeliner, and dark eye shadow. The only things that weren't dark were her eyes. An electric blue that popped out at you from behind the liner, but these eyes were torn, not as bright as they used to be…

Without a word to anyone, she walked out the door to her school. She said nothing the entire way, not even to herself. She was, indeed, a quiet girl, but she had her reasons.

When her mother had first gotten pregnant with her, her father left. Then, when she was just six, her mother met another man, her stepfather, and they had a son together, her brother. She, however, stayed distant through the experience, and when she finally did start to get close to him he was stricken down with pneumonia. Worried that her mother would blame her for his death, she attempted suicide, but was stopped by her brother at the last second. She hasn't tried it since.

_Kagome, what are you doing with that? Kagome, where are you? Kagome… _She mocked her brother in her mind.

To this day, the first day of school, she hasn't said a word to anyone, except her mother, brother, and grandfather, but even that was seldom enough. She was avoided at school because of her silence and uncaring, but she didn't care, she just walked through life in a daze… afraid that the next person she got close to would be stricken down as well.

XxX

The alarm rang, he came out of the other room and turned it off, fully clothed and a toothbrush hanging from his mouth, and his cell phone in his hand.

He brushed some silver locks out of his face and pushed some buttons on the phone. When he was done brushing his teeth, the cell phone vibrated and the amber gaze looked at the screen:

**Don't be late again, Inuyasha. Or I'll kill you.**

He laughed, and replied to the text:

**Sango, wouldn't you have to kill Miroku first? And besides I'm not going to be late, I'm almost ready now.**

A black red and silver flash ran out the door, ears perked up for any sort of scolding he'd get for slamming the door… but there was none.

He ran for a ways until the phone in his pocket vibrated again:

**Stalker. Mind Reader. How did you know he was groping me? Well, anyway, get your ass over here now!**

He smirked but didn't text her back, he was only a few blocks away from their meeting place.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a little black dot gradually moving down the sidewalk. Since he had stopped to check his cell phone, someone had caught up with him. He looked to see if it was anyone he knew enough to talk to them, but it wasn't anyone he had really seen before.

_Hm… looks familiar… but I can't place her. She looks like Kikyou… but, not really… I guess I've seen her around._

With a shrug he got one last look to see if he could place her identity, she looked up at the same time, their eyes met for about 3 seconds before hers darkened and she looked at her feet and sped up. Trying to get away from the awkward situation. He was confused of course, but he didn't really think anything of it and ran off to meet Sango and Miroku.

xXx

"Where the fuck is he! I'm going to kick his ass when I see him!" Sango screamed. She balled her fingerless-glove covered hands into fists and narrowed her light brown eyes. Thousands of emotions were passing through her, one in particular…

-Smack-

With a sigh, she flipped some of her long brown hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? I was just admiring your lovely new belt is all!" Miroku pleaded her, his cheek turning a little red and he ran his fingers through his black locks. He gazed lovingly as Sango's "belt" with his violet orbs. Sango glared at him then looked at her belt as well.

"It is nice… but you just can't use it as an excuse to feel me up you letch." She messed with one of the studs as she talked. Another sigh blew out of her. "Inuyasha… get your ass here now!"

"I'm sure he's coming Sango. Why should we waste this time we have alone together?" He added suggestively, standing closer to her. She just pushed him away and turned a little pink, but from anger.

About a moment afterwards, Inuyasha walked up to the couple, he got a few glares from Sango.

"What the fuck? You said you were coming."

"I was coming."

"Then what happened? Did you get hit by a Greyhound Bus or something?" She smirked at her own sarcasm.

"No," He narrowed his eyes and she mimicked his look. "I was looking at your text when this freaky girl practically ran into me!" He exaggerated to make it seem more legitimate.

"Somehow I highly doubt that…" Miroku rolled his eyes and his mouth was a straight line, obviously pointing out Inuyasha's bad lying skills and stupidity all at once.

"Shut up, pervert." Now Inuyasha's glares were at Miroku, nothing out of the ordinary…

Sango sighed, "Come on… we better get our asses to school. It's another 180 or something fucking days of this hell…"

"Yeah, unless someone burns down the school…" Miroku remarked sarcastically.

The group laughed and walked down the sidewalk to the "School of Hell".

XxX

**Author's Note-- **This is NOT a regular, clichéd high-school fanfiction. Believe me. If you don't you'll see in time… Anyway… review if you want. I'm not one of those people that BEG for reviews and say I won't update if I don't get a certain number of them. It's not that important. If I get 0 reviews I'm still writing this story because it's an idea and I enjoy doing it. It's not my fault that you don't enjoy reading it, as long as I enjoy writing it; it's all good to me.

**-- Destiny **


	2. Questions Worth Burning

**Author's Notes--**Thanks to all my reviewers so far. I really appreciate it, and I didn't even have to beg.

xXx

Kagome walked at the same pace to the school, staring at her feet. She looked up and she was outside the building. It's long empty hallways growled with impending hell, sucking her in, closing in around her, suffocating her from her normal state of mind. She glared at the pale bricks that glistened with a false-hope, the trees that were a foreshadowing of what was to come.

A long sigh eased out of her as she climbed the cold concrete steps and went through the double-doors. Mild whispers and silent giggling burned her ears, you think she'd be used to it by now. She stopped at her locker and took out a few books, a pen, and her special notebook.

The notebook was special to her because during the past year she had drawn several pictures and symbols into it, sometimes just random thoughts that come to her in the middle of classes. Lyrics to songs coated the covers, and pictures painted the inside with black ink; she smirked a little at her own sentimentality.

But that spark of happiness was soon blown out…

"Ugh, look Sherrie… I'm stuck with the locker next to _hers._" A shrill voice pierced Kagome's eardrums; she turned around a little only to see that her pessimistic guesses were right.

Standing behind her with her little clique was Laura. A tall curly blonde haired "goddess" that thought she ruled the school. Her icy blue eyes looked over at her friend Sherrie and she twirled her blonde locks on one finger and her sparkle-y Strawberry Lip Smacker-covered lips curled.

Sherrie made a face, her bright orange hair fell in her face, but she brushed it away and looked at Laura with a mischievous glint in her emerald orbs. Sherrie was horrible, but not near as bad as Laura was. Everyone knew that, but together, it really did make the school hell.

Sherrie whispered something in Laura's ear and giggled a little, Laura grinned evilly, and Kagome just continued rummaging through her locker. Laura spoke high-and-mighty, so everyone could hear, even if they didn't want to.

"Out of my way, freak." She glared at Kagome, expecting her to move… but she didn't. Kagome acted like she didn't even know Laura was there, so Laura's eyes widened a little but then narrowed into small slits.

"Like, hello? Wake-up, Goth-zombie!" Laura's friends grinned at the "good" insult. Kagome still refused to acknowledge her. Laura stood beside her; like she was going to embarrass her to a high degree… but good things happen all at once.

Kagome closed her locker door and walked away, not even noticing Laura's scream from Kagome's locker slamming on her finger. Laura gasped, "-Scream- You vampire-bitch!" She stood in the hallway, bright red, caressing her hand and glaring at Kagome's back.

Sherrie walked up to her, "Like, are you okay?"

Laura stood up straight, and smoothed out her denim mini-skirt, she glared at Kagome again and sighed. "I'm fine. Let's go." As Sherrie shrugged and walked away Laura got one last look at Kagome before she went into her classroom. "I'll get you back, Goth freak…"

XxX

Sango plopped down in her chair laughing her ever-loving ass off, Miroku and Inuyasha as well. In-between her laughs Sango managed to say: "Did you… hear Laura… scream… She sounded like… she was… going to die…" Sango was crying she was laughing so hard.

Miroku chuckled, "Yes, but I only wish we knew _why_ she screamed. I bet it's priceless." Inuyasha nodded and looked at Sango, who had recently fallen off her chair and was now laughing in the floor, holding her stomach.

"Probably is… maybe some people we know saw what happened."

Now Miroku nodded, and Sango inhaled deeply, "Okay. I'm done."

"'Bout time." Inuyasha remarked with a smirk. Sango glared at him. He mimicked her look but it soon turned to a mix of shock and curiosity. Miroku looked in the direction that he was looking at to see Kagome sitting down in the corner of the room scribbling ferociously at the back cover of her notebook. Sango looked too, and then raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"See something interesting, Inuyasha?" She asked him somewhat accusingly.

He shook his head to get out of the trance and put back his gruff tone of voice. "Keh." He crossed his arms over his chest before continuing. "It's just the psychopath that practically ran me over this morning."

Sango gave him a flat look. "I'm sure that's _exactly_ how it happened." She rolled her eyes at him, and he coughed a little; but before either of them could blink Miroku was on his way to her side of the room. Inuyasha shook his head and Sango slammed her head onto her desk and folded her arms around her face.

Kagome was busy writing several random song lyrics on the notebook for her to notice anyone walking up to her; it was seldom enough for that to happen anyway. Miroku sat down beside her and smiled a smile that said, "Trust me" and "Run" all at once. She looked up at him a jumped a little, slight fear in her cobalt orbs.

"Why hello, my name is Miroku, what's yours?" He smiled genuinely.

She gulped and looked down at her notebook kind of depressingly and sighed. He quirked and eyebrow at her, "Bad morning?"

She smirked. _Bad life…_She kept that thought to herself though, and she ended up getting a little lost in her own thoughts, Miroku started to look at her worriedly.

"Miroku, just leave her alone." Inuyasha told him. Miroku looked at him and then back to Kagome. With a sigh he gradually got up and walked away.

"You can tell me later…" He whispered to her at the last second. She blinked and went back to scribbling in her notebook.

Sango glared at him when he sat back down. "What were you planning on doing to her, letch?" She asked him accusingly.

He threw up his hands in self defense, "Nothing! Is your trust for me really that small?"

"Only when you're as redundant as they get…" Inuyasha added, his eyes darting to the side and his mouth a straight line.

Miroku laughed a little and ran his fingers through his raven hair again, a habit for when he was nervous or was proven to be a letch.

Sango shook her head and looked towards the front of the class, "Pervert."

xXx

Kagome walked to her second class hearing the whispering of Laura and her clique potting some diabolical plan against her. Trying to get her back for what he did to the lead bitch. She just sighed and walked into Chemistry, not really thinking anything about the fact that Laura and another one of her slut friends were in the same class. Again she started writing in the notebook, it's what she did when she had nothing better to do. She did this until the teacher called to an experiment; they were supposed to mix certain chemicals, careful not to put in the wrong one or the results would me catastrophic, to make a thick, glowing liquid. Kagome considered it simple and easy, considering the teacher was telling them what to put in the tube.

A few minutes into the experiment, a pencil fell at Kagome's feet; she turned around to see Laura smiling sweetly at her. "Oops, I'm a little clumsy today..." She giggled a little, "Can you hand me my pencil?"

Being the nice person that she is, Kagome bent down and picked up the pencil and set it on Laura's desk. "Thanks! I'm sure you'll get paid back for that nice deed very soon." Kagome didn't like the look in her eyes, but before she could think about it, there was a loud '**BOOM!**' from in front of her. She whirled around and saw her tube had fallen over and sparks were flying everywhere, catching some loose papers on fire.

The teacher's eyes widened and he immediately pulled the fire alarm, and told everyone to evacuate the room. Kagome quickly grabbed her notebook and ran out of the room coughing from the smoke. She held the book close to her chest and fell to her knees in the hallway, from the smoke and shock; she felt dizzy, like she was going to pass out. Everything was getting a little gray, but before she lost it two people grabbed onto both her arms and dragged her the rest of the way out.

When her eyesight cleared she saw the bright blue sky with black clouds going up into it, violet and amber orbs gazing back at her and a hand on her forehead.

"What do you think made her pass out like that?" It was a girl's voice, she was certain. A male voice spoke back:

"I don't know, maybe the smoke got to her. A shame I didn't get her name."

"Well she should tell us now. We saved her ass." A different male voice commented the first.

"Well you can't be so sure, Inuyasha." The girl answered.

Kagome moaned and sat up, putting a hand to her head, she coughed and looked around her. There were flames licking the sides of the glistening bricks, turning them a death coloured black, finally showing their true state. Now the school really _was_ hell. Full of fire and smoke, not a soul in the school though, or so she hoped. A wall of smoke rose to the purest clouds, tainting them a dark gray. There was no way the school would still be standing by tomorrow.

She was sitting in between a hanyou with long platinum locks and honey orbs and a human with short black locks and dark violet orbs, the two male voices. She had recognized the black haired boy from her 1st period class, and the silver haired boy from the sidewalk, but she didn't know the girl. She was sitting in front of her looking at her with a worried look in her golden brown eyes.

Suddenly, something clicked in Kagome's mind, she started looking around frantically. Sango handed her the notebook and she relaxed.

"So…" Sango started. "What's your name?"

Kagome's mouth clicked shut. The group looked at her, "Well?" they said in unison. She sighed and looked at the notebook; without a word she got up and turned around, muttering "Thanks…" she walked away, but she didn't' get to far.

Inuyasha stepped in front of her and narrowed his eyes a little; she backed up a step or two and looked at him questioningly. "What's your name?" He asked her flatly, he was expecting an answer.

_Why are they so worried about my name when the whole freaking school is burning down!_

"You heard me. Talk!"

She tried to walk away in the other direction but he grabbed her arm and she couldn't get anywhere.

"Why won't you just say your name!"

Her fists clenched and she whipped around and pushed him off, he fell backwards a little but didn't fall over.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at the top of her voice, and took a deep breath before running away.

"Whoa…" He smirked, but it didn't last long for Miroku hitting him in the head with a rock.

"You didn't' have to be so forceful, Inuyasha."

"Keh, sure I did! Otherwise there was no way she would have told us her name!" He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

Sango just sighed.

XxX

Kagome ran a little ways before stopping on the sidewalk for a breath. She looked at the school to see Laura talking to the Principal out side the doors and pointing at her. She could hear what Laura was saying even though she was a ways away.

"That's her Principal Kyoko, that's the girl that set the school on fire. I think she did it on purpose."

Kagome wanted to shrink and disappear right on the spot.

xXx

**Authors Note--**Well, I can hear a lot of people saying: "Why isn't Laura Kikyou!" Well, she was originally. I may hate Kikyou, but I thought: "Hey, I hate her, but I respect her enough to put her in character." So I came up with Laura. Yeah, I know, her name is a little bit of an outlier in the rest of them isn't' it? Haha, well, I'll try to update this soon again.

**--Destiny**


	3. The Eyes of A Corpse

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it…

**Author's Notes-**I haven't updated in a while… I know… I've just been too lazy too write anything on it… but I am now so yeah, here we go…

**LOOK AT THE BIG LETTERS—**Okay, I've got your attention. If you don't read this then the story will not make sense anymore for you. As of now, because as of before I couldn't think of anything else, Laura's name will be changed to Mayumi. (I'm not sure where I've heard this before but I like it)

**Anyway, on with the story!**

xXx

Sango gaped at the assistant principal. He was standing on a tree stump announcing to the rather large group of teenagers that school will continue, unorganized, out in the practice and regular football field.

The crowd groaned in simultaneous disapproval.

"I know, I know students! But this will be fun! Our school's all about pride and spreading it wide! **(Hehe, I'm making fun of my own school,) **We'll make a field day out of it!" Mr. Tsutsuki **(Yay for the 'Hands Off!' reference!)** continued, either not noticing the mockery from beneath him or just refusing to acknowledge it.

"I can't believe this!" Sango screamed at Inuyasha and Miroku. "He's making us," She shuddered slightly, "…_learn_ while the whole frickin' school's on fire!"

Miroku's head bobbed in approval. "Yes, it _is_ rather odd. I mean, the fire department hasn't even arrived yet. Don't you agree, Inuyasha?"

The silent teen muttered: "Yeah," almost nonchalantly, and his eyes haven't yet broken his gaze from the girl they saved just minutes before.

Miroku quirked a quizzical brow at his friend; he had never seen him like this before. Sure, Inuyasha spaced out more times than anyone cared to count, but frankly, him staring at such strange a peer made it a bit unruly and despairingly odd. **(Hooray for reading too much Poe!)**

"Inuyasha, stop staring. Someone's bound to notice." Miroku nudged him, trying to swipe the grin from his face.

"Huh?" Was all the boy had for a reply. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Now Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, failing to notice the stinging in his eyes from lack of blinking.

Miroku's face lightened with a sly grin, making Inuyasha slightly paranoid. "Have you not noted the fact that you've been staring at that girl this entire time? Mr. Tsutsuki could have spontaneously combusted and you wouldn't have known the difference."

Inuyasha could feel his face heat up ever so slightly. "Keh. You're blind, houshi."

Miroku could only chuckle at his friend's sharp defenses and the recollection back to an old nickname.

_Back long before anyone had even picked out his or her own outfits, a little Sango, a little Inuyasha, and a little Miroku were a very tight clique. One day, during career day or course, everyone was asked what he or she wanted to be when they grew up. _

_Sango, hair pulled back into a tight braid that paraded down past her shoulders, beamed an innocent smile and swiftly answered: "I wanna… be an exterminator with my Daddy! He's big and strong, and then, when I get bigger, I'll teach my baby brother everything I knows, and he'll be big and strong too!" The teacher cooed at the small girl's enthusiasm. _

_Next was Inuyasha, the short and platinum-banged troublemaker. You could see the teacher inwardly kick herself ahead of time from asking the question. _

"_So, Inuyasha, what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_The small boy bit his lip and tapped his chin in over-emphasized dramatics. Finally, it dawned on him:_

"_When I grow up I wants to be a big strong demon!" He threw up his hands by his ears and bent his fingers slightly, as if they were claws. "Then I can get anything I want 'cause everyone will be afraid of me and their just weak humans." Then he crossed his arms smugly. "But I wanna still have friends so… I guess I'll have to be part human too! I have to be stronger than them though, part demon!" _

_The teacher started to get a headache as the young boy's imagination went rapid. You could still hear him babbling on when she finally put a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly: _

"_Okay dear, it's someone else's turn now."_

_Inuyasha huffed, crossed his arms and his lower lip practically fell to the floor. You could hear him mutter: "I wanna be a hanyou." Before he plopped down in his seat on the multi-coloured mat._

_Next was Miroku, the smart and rather quiet one of the class. He deftly wandered to the front of the classroom, all of the big eyes in small heads gazed admiringly at him. (Of course they all want to be as smart as Miroku!) _

_He stepped on top of a small plastic chair and cleared his throat before replying in a voice far too unfit for the words it was forming. _

"_When I grow up. I want to be a monk. A houshi, because my father was; and I want to be as good with the ladies as he it as well." He was totally casual with this statement, along with wriggling his eyebrows at the teacher, who could only smile sadly at the boy. _

_With no one speaking, Miroku made his way down from his perch, so much for graceful stepping. Miroku fell flat on his face, of course. _

_The whole room exploded with laughter, but Miroku seemed completely unshaken, and returned to his spot beside Sango, who was on her side laughing, with Inuyasha right beside her. _

_Ever since that day he's been known, lovingly, as 'Houshi'._

**Back to the problem at hand:**

Inuyasha found himself staring again, and he turned his head sharply to regain his composure.

He could hear Miroku behind him, snickering. He turned around and glared at the teen leaning against the nearest tree. When Miroku didn't stop Inuyasha just flipped his head away from him and grimly muttered: "Shut up." He could feel his face heating up already.

XxX

Principal Kyoko's eyes were burning. It was almost impossible to tell whether it was the reflection of the tawny tongues torching the school building, or of whom he thought, for the moment, burnt the school down.

Kagome gulped hard. _Oh… crap…_

Quickly shoving her hands into her pockets, Kagome instinctively tried to hide herself behind a tree. Although it was horribly obvious that she shuffled away, it was somewhat comforting in that "I'm a tree!" fashion.

Mr. Kyoko flattened the ash-frosted grass as he stormed to where Kagome was inadequately hidden.

She squinted her eyes waiting for a scolding and Mr. Kyoko looked like his face was going to pop.

"Young lady," he grumbled sternly. Of course he had to say this, otherwise he could be fired from his job. Oh, believe me, he wanted to grab her by the hair and chuck her across campus for 'destroying "his" school', sadly he just couldn't. "You've got some explainin' to do."

Kagome inwardly smirked with an eye roll. _Okay Ricky… As Lucy I think I'll just run to the kitchen crying and go find Ethel to talk about it over coffee…_

During her useless thoughts, Mr. Kyoko was becoming somewhat impatient. "Well?"

Kagome blinked, knocked out of her trance. "Oh, um…" She laughed uneasily, "Well, it's a funny story actually… uh…"

"How can this be 'a funny story'? You're depriving your fellow peers of their much-valued education! That's a federal offence!"

She could almost hear the hundreds of 'thank-you's her "fellow peers" were shouting in their minds.

"B-but… I'd never… um… do anything like this…" She mumbled, not really used to talking to anyone, let alone the principal.

By now, Mayumi **(Previously Laura)** had swaggered up to the little posse. A wicked grin peeked over her ditzy little face and Mr. Kyoko smiled warmly at her arrival.

"See. Mayumi claims you've done this on purpose. I can look if you don't confess now. We have cameras!"

Mayumi's eyes bugged out in fear at this statement, but it was soon replaced with relief as she sighed. "But, Mr. Kyoko," She talked sickeningly sweet, "The cameras are all getting burnt up in the flames!"

"Oh yes, that's right. Good eye, Mayumi." He winked at her and she smiled back at him and giggled. Even a blind person could see she was vomiting on the inside.

Kagome was just about to shrivel up and just cease to exist. It seemed that things could sort themselves out better without her. Mayumi smirked an evil smirk that was in between 'Ha-ha you're in trouble' and 'You're mine now, bitch'. If it made any sense, it was more of one than the other, and there was a villainous glint in her eyes that made you want to punch her lights out. She was just too, freaking, perfect.

Right when Kagome thought Mayumi had won the 'war', something came from behind her that sparked her curiosity.

"This girl did not start that fire."

The voice was cold and dull, and reeked with uncaring. However, Kagome welcomed the 'friendly' voice if you would call it that.

When Kagome turned around she saw another girl, obviously a senior, considering she even looked so much older than all of them. She was clad in some sort of uniform that sort of resembled priestess garb, and her hair was held back, tightly, for, of course, the uniform regulation.

If you didn't know better you might have mistaken her for Kagome, but her skin was much paler, and her eyes seemed as though they were gouged from a corpse and popped into her skull. Cold, dead, unfeeling eyes; either dead or just so impossible to read the emotions you would have thought she herself was dead.

Mayumi curled her lip at this unwelcome visitor. "And what are _you_ supposed to be?"

The older girl simply darted her eyes at Mayumi without moving another part of her body and muttered boringly: "I'm supposed to be nothing. What are you supposed to be? Blaming your own revenge actions on this innocent girl? Everyone in that hallway heard your death-vow towards her and I just happened to be present at the time. Aside from that fact, all you're doing this for is to keep your already stretched ego; and how are you supposed to keep an ego with your classmates with no school for classes?"

Mayumi backed away slightly. Mr. Kyoko had now gotten bored and had returned to breaking up random groups for sport or something.

Without realizing what she was doing, Kagome deftly got up from her spot on the ground and stood behind the older girl, watching the 'fight' unfold.

About 3 minutes later, Mayumi finally came up with a comeback: "Well I don't see _you_ with any proof, now do I?"

Kagome watched the older girl's eyes light up just the slightest, and a frightening laugh escaped her lips. It was a devilish laugh, but full or pride and confidence.

Nevertheless, it gave Kagome the chills.

The senior abruptly silenced herself whilst continuing, "Of course I have proof. I've talked with your little friends. They've told me everything after I told them they could be arrested for this." Her eyes and voice remained flat the entire time.

Mayumi gasped in betrayal, and backed away even more. Her head darted back and forth, looking at the ground, and she muttered something before racing off somewhere. Everyone watched her go and wondered why she was running of like she was, but none really cared enough to actually go after her.

Kagome watched Mayumi go and it wasn't before she rounded a corner that Kagome noticed that the other girl was already walking away. Quickly, she raced to catch up to her rescuer.

"Hey… um, thanks for standing up for me and all." She rambled.

The girl kept walking, her eyes never lifting from her destination, but responded. "I did so not for you, but for her."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at the girl and gave a very intelligent: "Huh?"

She could almost swear that the senior smirked, every so slightly. "Now she will never do something like this again, and her ego is forever shattered. No longer will you have to worry about her stalking behind you with a dagger."

_Boy, this girl talks strangely… but she makes the weirdest kind of sense…_

When Kagome realized she didn't even know the girl's name yet she mentally kicked herself. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot, my names Kagome."

The other girl gave her a small glance and respectively bowed. "I am Kikyou." Then she continued her seemingly never-ending stride to, Kagome just noticed, the football field.

_Who bows anymore?_ Kagome thought, but she did in return anyway and kept following the strange girl.

"So… where are we goin'?" She asked casually.

Kikyou's gaze was still unmoved from the small group of girl's dressed like her, in the priestess-looking outfits; but she was still responsive of her companion.

"I have practice now."

"What kind of practice?" Kagome nudged herself an inch closer to Kikyou like a curious child wondering where babies come from.

"Archery."

xXx

**Author's Notes-** That is why Mayumi (Laura) isn't Kikyou. I still don't like the clay-corpse, but I'll put her in character and call her a bitch.(Supposedly, I'm not quite sure yet)

Thanks for reading thus far, I'm surprised you made it. (Insert equals sign and squareish-end-parenthesis smiley face here)

**Until next time I suppose…**

**-Destiny**


	4. Like A Mediocre Swimmer Off the Deep End

**Author's Notes--** I've been on a writing spree this week... I think I just have a good muse. Better take advantage, ne?

xXx

Kagome fidgeted and shoved her hands in her pockets. Here she was, talking to this girl pretty much like she's known her her entire life! She never even talked to people she actually _had _known her entire life this much.

"Archery... sounds... um... interesting!" She tried to see chipper about it. Truth be told, Kagome had never held a bow in her life.

Kikyou contently hummed a laugh; "Maybe you'll learn something, then."

Kagome said nothing and followed. "Maybe..." Although she wouldn't show it in her voice, she was rocking with nervousness. Her stomach twisted with the judgmental looks she _knew _she would get from these archers. She clenched her eyes closed uneasily, but her feet just wouldn't stop moving.

The hope of actually getting new friends was more than her fear of judgment.

XxX

"Where's she going... with Kikyou?" Miroku asked, walking up beside Inuyasha. "You must've seen the whole ordeal, didn't you?"

Inuyasha nodded hazily, "Yeah. Mr. Kyoko was about to blow up in front of her but Kikyou stopped him."

Miroku held his hands in front of him, telling Inuyasha to go on. "Well?"

"Next thing I knew, Mayumi ran off somewhere half-way crying and Kikyou stalked off to Archery practice and she trailed behind."

"I see. Shall we go watch? I hear the Archery Team is a very voluptuous bunch." Miroku grinned perversely. Just as he did this the back of Sango's hand contacted with the back of Miroku's head.

"Pervert." She muttered viciously. Miroku laughed uneasily and gingerly rubbed the back of his head. Inuyasha could only roll his eyes and make his way towards the football field.

xXx

By the time Kagome and Kikyou _finally_ made it to the football field, the other girls of the team were giving Kagome questioning looks. Some even looked at Kikyou to see if she was feeling well; she didn't usually meddle with random people.

Kikyou grabbed a bow that was almost as tall as she was and swiftly hit a target, dead center, to hush the other girls.

And the murmur ceased.

The master archer cleared her throat and spoke louder than Kagome had ever heard her. "If you are all done, maybe we can get started with practice."

Without a word the others nodded and scrambled to their positions. Kagome looked around and, feeling a bit out of place, plopped down on the bleachers. She could hear the faint rumble of fire trucks and the high-pitched sirens approaching the school, but was too mesmerized by the team to notice much.

One by one the archers lined up, fired and arrow gracefully and turned, almost flourished, to the back of the line. This cycle continued for a while, and Kikyou, obviously the captain, nodded approvingly at every girl that passed.

Eventually Kagome grew bored and sighed almost unconsciously. Kikyou noted this and walked up to, actually attempting to make friendly conversation.

"Would you like to try?" She said it unemotionally as always, but there was some kind of spark in her voice that Kagome just didn't like. Instead of following her instincts, she nodded enthusiastically and grabbed the bow held out to her. Although she could never shake that uneasy feeling, Kagome told herself she would rather have these friends that be comfortable.

She could hear all the other archers scoffing her and snickering, but she paid them no mind. As long as she was making some sort of friend, she was content. Content because, well let's face it, happy is just too strong a word for Kagome.

Without missing a beat Kagome stood her sideways stance and held out her arm, just like she saw the others do. She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes, focusing as hard as she could to impress. Simply trying to fit in for a change because now she felt that small glimmer of a chance.

Pulling the arrow back firmly, she steadied her arm and closed one eye for a better mark. Finally she released the arrow and everything seemed to go in slow motion. She could hear the girls behind her hold their breath, the tightening of her own grip on the bow, the air breaking across the arrow and the feathers flapping ever so slightly.

_Come on... **come on...!**_

There was a light pat, and one big simultaneous gasp. When Kagome opened her eyes she realized that she had shot clean through Kikyou's arrow, right down the center.

Now Kikyou's old 'Attention Getting Arrow' lay on the ground, torn in two. Not in half, but in two. Kagome held her breath, now she would surely get appreciated, right?

Kikyou's brow twitched in annoyance. This girl had never held a bow in her _life_, hadn't she? That's what Kikyou _thought_ she had done. But oh, no, now she's gone and up-staged you, Kikyou! Have you _ever_ let a little underclassman up-stage you? Never! Are you going to let _her_, this little... mockery of an amateur archer, out-arch you, replace you?

_Never._ She thought very vehemently; poison was pouring into her eyes and they glazed over with sheer outrage. All the other archer girls were crowded around her, congratulating her. Bah! It was barbaric, and purely coincidental that this mediocre girl could ever be better than her. She was the best. Kikyou, for freakin' sake! No one... absolutely _no one..._ replaces Kikyou; and she was going to prove it.

No matter what depths she had to condescend to.

XxX

"Did you see that?!" Sango screamed.

Miroku's eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his head. "That was... fantasy... impossible..."

"Keh. She beat Kikyou... now Kikyou is going to get her." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Get her...?" Miroku quirked an eyebrow at his friend.

Inuyasha's look suddenly turned serious. "Every time someone does something to Kikyou, she gets them back... _always_..." He subconsciously rubbed the area just below his shoulder from a past experience, but no one noticed this.

Sango turned to Inuyasha, "But… what do you mean," she gulped, "..._get her...?_"

"I mean," he sighed, "that if Kagome's not careful... she could get hurt... and not," he says the next part very high-pitched, as if he's mimicking a very preppy girl, " 'Omigawd! That beeatchh is spreading rumors about me again. Ugh...'," Sango tried not to laugh, " I mean beaten down, bloody, almost to a pulp, hurt."

Sango suddenly forgot how to laugh.

xXx

**Author's Notes--** Well that's all I've got for tonight. I've got Geometry homework to do peeps. (Lmao I said 'peeps') Yeah, I'm a tad hyper today. :)

**Night,**

**-Destiny**


	5. Reckless, Careless, Malicious

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Author's Notes—**I just realized that by the end of the last chapter, Inuyasha and the gang had figured out Kagome's name when they never exchanged pleasantries... I know, stupid me! But, let's just say that Inuyasha overheard when Kagome was introducing herself to Kikyou, okay?

I'm terribly and horrible sorry for not updating in so long… but I just completely lacked the utter ambition to write. You guys must know how that goes, right?

Anyway, I'm going to update in order from now on. In order by what's at the bottom of my list on my profile. That should really help with my neglecting this particular story.

My vocabulary is on over-drive right now… that's always the best time to write.

xXx

Inuyasha shifted his weight to his feet intermittently. There was something in the air that he just did not like; and knowing that Kikyou was officially out-to-get Kagome didn't make it any more bearable on his part.

_Dammit. Why does Kagome have to be so complicated? Doesn't she know what she's getting herself into? There's no way in hell that Kikyou is just going to let Kagome go on with her life after showing her up. That's just not the way Kikyou works…_

His thoughts were momentarily interrupted by our favourite little hentai: Miroku. "So, Inuyasha… what do you propose we do about our little… situation."

His last word came out slightly forced and hushed, like a secret whisper to save his dignity… or his life.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Keh. Why should we care? It's that girl's fault that she messed with Kikyou. We shouldn't have to worry about it." What he muttered is completely contradictory to the thoughts that sent his mind into a whirl. Of course, that's Inuyasha… never showing what he's thinking… if he could ever bring those conscious thoughts into vocal explanations anyway.

Two severely shocked honey-glazed eyes presented themselves in Inuyasha's face. There was a mild glint of pissed off in them too. "'Why should we care'? 'Why should we care'! Inuyasha!" Sango bopped him over the head justly, and he immediately grabbed the spot and growled as she continued. "You can't just say that it's not our problem when you know damn good and well that we should help her out! I mean, it's not _her_ fault that Kikyou is a narcissistic, self-righteous, power-hungry-"

Miroku nudged the ranting girl gently, "… Wrap up the adjectives, please, Sango…"

"- Psycho-maniac! If _you_ were in her place and all of a sudden _someone_, whether it was Kikyou or not, actually started to acknowledge you, you'd take the chance too!"

Inuyasha was fuming by the time Sango finished. Sure, he knew that everything she accused him was the full-blooded truth, but he would never incriminate himself of that. "Like hell I would! I'm not that reckless!"

Miroku coughed sarcastically, receiving a glowering Inuyasha in his face.

"Got something to say to me, _houshi_?" He stressed 'houshi' vehemently. Spat it out like it was bad candy.

"Even though what you just said is utterly untrue… We can't just sit back and watch Kagome get hurt when she doesn't have the slightest idea that she's going to! She doesn't know how Kikyou is. Frankly, neither do I. But _you_ do, Inuyasha; and it would be stupid of you to not do anything about it."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Sango's ranting once again.

"Would you rather feel guilty because you know that you could've done something and you didn't- or feel good that you tried?"

Now his jaw clicked shut. He had no comeback for that. Of course he didn't want to feel guilty about anything, no one ever does. What _did_ he want to do about this?

XxX

Kagome was glowing. Beaming. She felt better than she had in a long time. Probably even in forever. Kami knows the last time she actually smiled genuinely, but this, oh this… was definitely one of those times. The rare occasions where she actually felt good about herself… and her feeling of self-worth was boosted to a hardly adequate level.

Hey, it was better than nothing.

A bright smile peeled back her lips as the entire archery team, save for Kikyou, praised her. They were practically bowing down to her with such flattery. In Kagome's mind, she saw all the archers kissing her feet. That's what it felt like to her.

Then again, to her, even the slightest compliment would send the fluttering feeling in her chest. That hopeful little hummingbird that's held captive in your ribcage and who only starts fighting for its freedom when extreme happiness or severe expectancy sets in.

Kagome giggled, "Thank you, but really it's nothing. Just beginner's luck."

A few mumbles vibrated the huddle of girls. A few phrases escaped the blanked of monotonous sound like: "… she's so modest… I've never seen a shot like that…" and the one that made her want to bounce up and down: "… she should join the team!"

A few moments resembling this one passed by, but it didn't seem that long to the center of attention. Finally she was liked, she was good for something. Usually she would just be in the way; not really serving a purpose to anyone or herself. But now, she felt the hummingbird twitter faster, faster! At some point, she thought, that it would just overpower her and she would lift up to the sky in one jittery fling.

Kikyou was stewing in her own boiling juices. She wanted Kagome's head for what she had done to her reputation as the best archer in school. She had done this girl a favor for Kami's sake! Who the hell does she think she is coming in uninvited, which was completely rude, and taking _Kikyou's_ spotlight? No one smart, that's for sure!

The seething archer cleared her throat loudly, professionally, and crossly. Kagome brought two large, mocha eyes up to the two dead brown dots that were Kikyou's eyes, purloined from a corpse.

Kikyou tried to put a silky veil over the chaos that was ensuing in her mind. She covered up her loathing of the girl in front of her with a sick-sugar-frosting but a few flecks of pure abhorrence bleed through her voice. "I think it's about time you leave."

The group of archers gasped, and a few brave souls dared to speak up, "What? But Kikyou, she's too good to just let go of!"

"I said she had to leave." She spat.

Another courageous archer, "They're right! She _is_ a good archer." When Kikyou didn't respond, the girl muttered under her breath: "Probably even better than you…"

Kikyou's glare shifted, "What was that?" The malice expelling from the senior was excruciating, and the other girl clamped up in sheer terror.

Kagome sighed silently and laid the bow on a nearby bench, "It's okay. I'll go. Thanks for all your complements." She smiled to the girls and walked off with a flick of her wrist.

When she was about half way between the football field and the school, she shoved her hands in her pockets and walked by Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku without a word. Sango and Miroku turned around and watched her go, wanting to follow. Sango looked at Inuyasha and started to pull him with her and Miroku, so they could find out what was really bothering the girl. However, Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome walk by at all.

He was too fixated by Kikyou gripping an arrow so firmly that it broke apart in her one-fisted grasp.

xXx

**Author's Notes—**It seems a bit short to me… but I think that's a good place to end it. What or what shall they ever do? Only my sleep-deprived mind knows the answer to that hypothetical question!

Review please. I think I updated too fast last time and got no reviews for the last chapter, but the chapter before got plenty so I'm not begrudged.

**Until I update yet again,**

**-Destiny**


	6. The Dread that Makes Your Blood Freeze

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; save the ones I've made up myself.**

**Author's Notes--** I don't know. I just don't have any ambition to write anymore. When I try to force myself it turns out terrible... and, I wouldn't punish anybody like that. Plus, I'm a perfectionist... to a certain point... I've started to write in my Science class and it's turned out alright for the most part. I have to write it in cursive so the nosy nuisances beside me don't butt in, ya know?

xXx

_"What do you think you're doing?" A dead, shrill voice inquired. "You can't just betray me. I won't allow you to walk away from me."_

_The icy tone held a glint of femininity, but the eyes of the voice's owner held nothing. They were cold and lifeless like the dead._

_Another voice sounded out, bringing with it the light, white noise of rain on asphalt. "Keh, betray you? You've been lying to me from the beginning!"_

_The male voice huffed. He clearly had anger in his chest, as a thousand tiny hands clapped beneath his feet._

_She only replied in a cruel chuckle. "So? What makes you think that you have the right- and the audacity- to lie to or betray me?"_

_The boy clenched his hands into fists at his sides. Deep gold narrowed into slits, and he spat out: "... bitch."_

_Her emotionless face flashed with pure shock for a slit second, then almost instantaneously switched to utter abhorrence. "You..." She was speechless._

_He inwardly smirked at that fact. But that feeling is just sheer optimism compared to how he felt when a small snap perked his ears. A metallic sparkle shone in the moonlight, and he immediately knew what was going on._

_He smirked, "You wouldn't." He was half- snapping and half wishing._

_She didn't say anything. The downpour added to the silence, and he swallowed hard at her dead eyes._

_Tension built in the air and in her eyes._

_"Traitor." She spat._

_He was going to retort, but the rain muffled him to a whisper as she released..._

**xxx**

"Inuyasha!" Sango shrieked, grabbing the mentally absent boy by the shoulders and shaking him.

Once Sango's voice infiltrated his thoughts, it knocked him out of his stupor. He glanced around, trying to remember what he was doing before he knowingly zoned-out.

Miroku was sending a half concerned - half bored look his way and, before the setting lost it's hazy luster, the alarm clock was once again in his countenance.

"What are you doing, spacing out like that!?! We've got to go! Besides, you're not one to get lost in your _thoughts _anyhow." She mused, "Now stop saying the Pledge, and follow!"

Inuyasha gave her retreating form a confused look until he realized that he had subconsciously put his hand on his chest. He knew why it was placed there, but thinking of it would only make his mind dull again.

Shaking his head violently to rid himself of the thoughts, he proceeded after Sango and Miroku.

XxX

Kagome folded her arms against herself as she walked. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she definitely wasn't welcome around the archery team anymore.

Well, at least when Kikyou's around.

Before long she came around the rear of one of the school buildings. This one wasn't on fire, so she figured it was all right. There was a large brick wall that ran around the small lot that was the "backyard", and graffiti was abundant through the entire place.

With an uneven breath, she sank to the grass with her back to the brick. She sat slightly uncomfortably with her knees bent and drawn close to her chest. The grass became mangles in her fingers and her toes barely pointed to each other.

The sky was stained with charcoal, and bright red and white flashes peeked over the edge of the building. Orange fingers were no longer prodding through the windows of the school. Black ash and scarred windowpanes were the only remnants of the blaze, and the once green lawn of the place was washed over with dirty gray water.

Kagome couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt coil up in her conscious at the fact. Even if she wasn't the one to start the fire, the accusations made her feel as if she had. Like she just had a part in it. And, as her luck would have it, the person trying to prove her innocence turned out to be a narcissistic sociopath. In fact, Kagome could basically swear that Kikyou was boarder-line psychopath. How else could she explain the archer's bizarre personality one-eighty when Kagome had upstaged her?

Kikyou just has herself on a pedestal like that. She's the greatest. If you out-do her once, you're on her hit list.

But what Kagome couldn't figure out was why Kikyou needed to be the best all the time. Someone could disagree with her and she'd consider it some sort of travesty and betrayal. Maybe she's living up to something, or maybe she just has daddy issues.

Whatever the reason, Kikyou wouldn't hesitate to bring someone else harm in order to keep her good name; that, Kagome was sure of.

xXx

Sango and Miroku silently followed Kagome to the yard, with a hazy-minded Inuyasha moseying behind them. The two alert people staked out beside the wall of the vacant building. They peeked around the corner to get a decent visual on Kagome; who was just sitting by the wall, thinking to herself.

By the time Inuyasha finally arrived on the scene with at lease half his mind in reality, Sango and Miroku had devised an ingenious plan. Inuyasha suddenly found himself being pushed toward the girl and several suggested inquiries were shoved in his ear. He turned around to pummel his 'friends' but they were already behind the safety of the corner again. Their faces crept into the open and the look in both the 'geniuses' eyes motioned for him to go on.

Inuyasha huffed and walked the rest of the distance to Kagome with an indignant stride.

Kagome had watched Inuyasha turn in a huff and walk towards her. She was absolutely dreading a conversation with him. Why couldn't these people just leave her alone? He finally got to her and leaned against the brick wall; towering over her like a greaser from the fifties. She had to resist the urge to laugh at the thought of Inuyasha bursting into song… especially one that goes: "It's electrifyin'!" and "Chang-Chang, Changity-Chang Sha-bop".

Inuyasha noted the amused look on her face and quirked an eyebrow. "What do you look so happy about?" He mused. Saying that only made the situation worse because now he really did sound like a greaser.

Kagome giggled under her breath and shook her head.

That only got on Inuyasha's nerves more. He gave a frustrated sigh and looked straight ahead. "You can talk, can't ya?"

She looked at her feet, not answering in the least. It's not like she wanted to anyhow.

He started to drum his fingers on his arm impatiently, and wrinkled his nose a bit, "Look. I don't want to be here butting in but I don't really have a choice. So you can sit there and be stubborn and quiet, or you can actually do something useful."

Kagome looked up and glared at him, but still said nothing. Now Inuyasha was really getting agitated. A quiet growl escaped his throat and he pushed himself off the wall.

"Can't you say anything?" He barked. A few moments passed before he turned to walk away, giving up. Just before he could take a step forward, a small sound grazed his ears.

Kagome's voice reached him slowly like a dull murmur, but it was there. "… Anything." The sarcasm dripping off her words was irritably apparent for such a soft whisper.

Inuyasha turned to face her again with a partly shocked and partly appalled look on his face. "What?" He almost smiled at her spunk.

She quietly got to her feet and shook her head again, a ghost of a grin playing at her lips. An urge to say something built up in her, but she tried to force it down. Her mouth was sealed shut with apprehension, but there was just something different about it. "Nothing. Are you happy?"

Inuyasha was still in disbelief that she was speaking at all to reply. She took his silence as a yes and started to leave.

"Wait." He called. A determined look was spread across his countenance and he took the few steps to catch up with her.

Kagome had stopped when he said something, and glanced over her shoulder with inquiring eyes.

He paused, not really knowing how he could ask her without seeming nosy. "What happened… to make Kikyou so angry with you all of a sudden?"

Now she paused. The last thing she wanted was pity, and after that a bodyguard. She'd been answering his questions so far… He wouldn't understand, though. A ghost of an explanation turned in her mind, but nothing escaped her lips. Inuyasha started to get impatient but took her silence as a very bad sign.

"Look." He started, and then paused, not really knowing what he was going to say. "I know Kikyou, and… she's…" He really tried to think of a light way to put it, but there was no other way than to just be blunt. "She's a bitch. I know that. If you did something to her, even if it's nothing important to you… she'll try to kill you over it."

Kagome blinked a few times. She didn't think too much of the arrow, but Kikyou obviously did, and she got pretty worked up about it. Kagome wasn't sure what extremes Kikyou would go to, but she suspected that Inuyasha was exaggerating when he said 'kill'.

"Oh, it's nothing." She lied. Optimism suddenly seeped through her features, even though inside she was deeply troubled. A small smile pulled her lips back as she turned to face him. "I'm sure she'll be over it soon."

Inuyasha's look never wavered. He just didn't believe her. "Are you sure? I've seen Kikyou pissed off and believe me, when you left, she looked like she was going to burst into flames."

Her eyes flashed with a sudden look of dread for a second, but her cheerful and optimistic face wasn't affected. At this point, Kagome's thinking she should join the Theatre Club. "It'll be fine. Kikyou will forget about me eventually."

His expression flattened, "Don't be so sure. She's definitely one to hold a grudge."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him and her voice lowered, almost to feeble. "What makes you think she won't forget about it?"

Inuyasha suddenly recognized the air around her, her aura. _She's fucking terrified…_

Without much thought, he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her back towards the vacant building. He was determined to knock Kikyou off her pedestal permanently, and Kagome was just the break he needed to do that. Call it a bit of a revenge complex.

"What are you doing?" Her voice held a bit of anxiousness and she tried to pry herself from his fist.

He answered without looking back to her, "You didn't see everything. Plus, you're not very observant."

She was about to respond when he yanked her around the corner of the structure. The two people there she recognized from earlier, when she was plucked from the fire.

Miroku immediately stood in a classy example of respect, and Sango just as quickly knocked him down and brought herself to her feet. Her honey-glazed eyes lit up as she stuck out her hand to Kagome. "Hi. We didn't have a lot of time to talk before. I'm Sango, this letch is Miroku, and the one that's been bugging you is Inuyasha."

Kagome gave a tiny smile and shook Sango's hand. Not wanting to be rude, she replied, even if Sango couldn't exactly hear her. "Kagome."

Sango paused for a moment but brushed Kagome's quietness off, and went straight to business. "Well, Ka…gome…" She stopped to see if Kagome would react. "We… kind of saw you walk off with Kikyou… and…" Miroku took this moment to butt in:

"We don't particularly like her, you see." He gave a grin. "And we wouldn't want someone pretty and innocent like yourself to get into trouble with someone diabolical and conceited like Kikyou."

Inuyasha snorted, "Nicely put..." Or course, he was thinking of the Kikyou half of the sentence, not Kagome's half. Thinking she was pretty? Maybe. Paying attention to it? Are you kidding?

Sango cleared her throat at Miroku for interrupting her. "Anyway, as I was saying… Kikyou's done a lot of shit to a lot of people… and we think you might be the next casualty…"

Kagome instinctively took a step back, and Inuyasha noted the rise of dread in her aura. "What do you mean?" Her voice practically quivered. The way Inuyasha was talking about Kikyou, she could really hurt somebody. All Kagome wanted to do was have someone to talk to, and not be alone for once.

Inuyasha looked over towards the football field, even though he couldn't see the archery team practice. "We mean, she might try to do something to you like she has everyone else that's crossed paths with her."

Miroku nodded. "And we were hoping, Kagome… that you would help us in… exploiting her. Just a way of keeping her narcissistic disease from hurting anyone else."

Now Kagome nodded and there were several million questions she wanted to ask, but only one made it out. "What… what do you think she'll try to do… to me?"

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all looked at each other. None of them knew a good answer for that. Being blunt just seemed to be making a comeback that day. Miroku was the first to key in on the fact. "We… don't know… But we expect the worst from her."

"That's about psychopathic serial killer level, too." Sango added.

Kagome heard what they said in her mind but not in a way where she could repeat it. Everything muffled out like she had cotton in her ears and all the blood rushed out of her head.

She thought she actually felt her pulse freeze in her veins.

XxX

**Author's Notes-**That was a difficult chapter to end… I couldn't think of a stopping point for the life of me. The entirety of this chapter- except the italics and about a page after that- was written in the dead of night. So, don't be too discouraged if it stinks. I haven't written a word in so long it's almost foreign to me now. That's not good, at all. So my muse has been on vacation and just refuses to come back. If it went to London without me I'm going to kill it.

Well, probably not because it's important… just hurt it severely.

**-Destiny**


	7. Screaming Out a Displacement Plea

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

**Author's Notes-** Eh, I can't think of anything else to write on. I'm stuck on my next story in the rotation, and I can't follow my own rules... How sad for me.

xXx

Inuyasha scrambled to catch Kagome before she hit the ground. Right about the time Miroku and Sango finished explaining Kikyou's intentions, her knees buckled. He had just noticed that her heart rate increased slightly, but it wasn't a second after that she collapsed. His arms hitched beneath her shoulders when she was a few inches from the dirt, and the back of her head rested on his collarbone.

Sango threw a hand to her mouth in a gasp. "Kagome?" Her eyes drifted up to Inuyasha's shocked expression. "Is she alright?"

He stared at Kagome for a moment before nodding, "She's just unconscious." Relief washed over Sango's eyes and he glanced up at her and Miroku. "What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know..." She mused, "Maybe the staff has finally given up and started to let us leave."

Miroku scanned the school grounds. A few packs of people were moseying down the sidewalks and streets. The fire hoses finally stopped squirting water and now all there was to do was find the source of combustion. "It's a possibility." He spoke while pointing out all the dispersing students, "A lot of people are just walking away."

Sango nodded, "Great, we'll just take her to my house. It's closer and we don't know where she lives..."

"Anywhere's better than here." Inuyasha scoffed. Repositioning Kagome's head against his shoulder, he scooped her up bridal-style and started walking towards the sidewalk. There was a corner near the school so there was pavement closer to them than the front of the school. Sango and Miroku followed behind, still worried about the passed out girl. They had just gotten her to talk to them and they sure as hell weren't going to just let that opportunity fade.

No one spoke much on the way to Sango's house. It was only a few minute walk from the school, but the air felt dense... Everyone could feel the atmosphere pushing down on their shoulders.

Miroku became restless in his stride, "What are we planning to do with her once we've reached your house, Sango?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, "We'll probably just put her on the couch or something and hope she wakes up…"

He nodded as they turned down her street. About three houses down, they reached a normal sized two story with deep indigo siding and ebony shutters. Sango led them up to the porch where they were welcomed by a quirky little mat that read: _'Mi Casa'_. No one had ever asked why it was there, but all would agree that it was rather whimsical.

They went through the mahogany faux-French door and trotted into the abode. A somewhat large staircase was to the right, pushed against the wall. Beside that, a doorway lead to another room, but on the left side of the entrance was the path to the living room. Inuyasha moved through the passageway and gingerly placed Kagome on the large, artificial Suede cherry sofa. A few seconds later, Sango strode in and arched an eyebrow at how vigilant he was with her.

She simply shrugged it off and glanced at the clock that hung above the television. "Holy shit, it's already noon!" she exclaimed.

Miroku smiled nonchalantly and scratched the back of head. "That signals lunch." He metaphorically nudged Sango with his tone of voice, and spoke matter-of-factly like it was so completely blatant.

Her eyes rolled, but a small smile graced her features. "Gee, I wonder if Miroku wants to raid my kitchen. What do you think Inuyasha?"

"I don't know Sango. You might want to question Miroku on that one." He smirked, with sarcasm dripping from every distinct word.

Now it was Miroku's turn to roll his eyes. "I was just trying to give a hint. You know, motion towards…" He digressed.

"Yeah right." Inuyasha's smirk deepened with his chuckle. "The only motion you want to make with Sango is-" He started to mime a pelvic thrust, but Sango quickly intervened.

"I think I'll go make lunch now!" She practically shouted as her face discoloured and she shot a glare in an amused Inuyasha's direction. Miroku gave him a stunned look while Sango was leaving the room but by the time she did he- and Inuyasha- fell into fits of laughter.

"How did you know?" Miroku over-dramatically whispered between breaths.

The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat caught their attention, and the two sets of eyes drifted up to a smirking Sango, standing in the doorway, with two 'Ramen Instant Lunch' cups in her hands. Inuyasha and Miroku turned back to each other and both were sporting grins.

XxX

Water was enthusiastically boiling in the large metal pot. Sango deftly lifted the cookware from the stove and cautiously poured its contents into the three cups of ramen noodles. Wiping the pot clean, she turned to place it back into the cupboard to find her two eager friends leaning over the counter from their seats impatiently.

"Calm down, we've still got three minutes." She told them while rolling her eyes. The brightly lit timer on the microwave only continued to taunt them.

Inuyasha crossed his arms while his leg bounced up and down, "Longest three minutes of my life."

"I agree," Miroku sighed. "It _is_ a bit lengthy…"

She simply shook her head at them before being interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. All three pairs of eyes looked at the other before darting into the other room. It was obvious what the source of the scream was, but the reason why wasn't so apparent.

Kagome was setting up on the couch, curled into the fetal position. Her forehead was buried in her knees and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Her body racked with dismay and a cold sweat caused her bangs to stick to her pallid face. She was mumbling something incoherent to herself, but it looked like she had awoken from a gruesome nightmare.

Sango's hand reached out to the shaken girl while she sat timidly beside her, "Kagome?" she whispered warily. One soft cry came from Kagome before she collapsed into sobs. Sango patted her shoulder soothingly and gazed up at Inuyasha and Miroku with a worried expression.

Miroku casually walked over to the couch and sat on Kagome's other side. He dragged her into a consoling embrace while rubbing the small of her back in tiny circles. "It's alright," he mumbled the over-used line, "Nothing's going to happen."

The other girl eyed him, shocked. He was actually touching a girl… appropriately? How… out of character of him. "I'll go get her a washcloth." Sango stated before heading back towards the kitchen. Inuyasha took this opportunity to sit in Sango's old place. By the time she was in the other room, Miroku's comforting expression turned into a perverse grin.

Inuyasha knew what was coming next.

The hand that was reassuringly rubbing the girl's back started to wander closer to her jeans. Before long he finally cupped his hand over her rear, resulting in Kagome shrieking and throwing her hand at his face. Without even noticing she had knocked Miroku into the floor, she whipped around and buried her face in Inuyasha's shoulder.

His disapproving look- directed at Miroku- was suddenly twisted into shock. He had just gotten her to talk to him, what, an hour ago? Now what is he, some sort of teddy bear?

Nevertheless, he reacted the same way almost anyone else would. His countenance had softened a bit and now he didn't even think about the two black orbs that stained his shirt. He attempted to look down at her but she wouldn't budge from bawling her eyes out. However, he did spot that her eye makeup was running very exuberantly… quite literally, as she choked back another strangled yelp.

His grip tightened, but nothing seemed to calm her down. She was hurdled too far in hysterics. She just couldn't stop it.

She cried in front of the other dumbfounded teens for what felt like ages. Sango had since returned and attempted to pry her off of Inuyasha, but she was determined to keep her face hidden.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Sango breathed. The only response Kagome gave was shaking her head vigorously. The other girl sighed in defeat and glanced up at Inuyasha. His stunned expression still hadn't subsided. "What are we going to do with her?" she asked.

He slowly shook his head, signaling that he didn't know. Another minute or so passed before he couldn't wait anymore. The curiosity of what happened was just killing him. He grabbed Kagome's shoulders and forcefully yanked her off of his mascara-stained shirt. She looked at him with large, pained, sapphire eyes and sniffled. Her eyes makeup bled down her cheeks, and almost to her chin, in a midnight cascade. He eyed her suspiciously and arched an eyebrow, "What is going on?" he spoke sternly, "Did you have some sort of nightmare or something?"

Kagome bit her lip, "I…" she mumbled, her lips barely moving.

"Well?" he pressured.

"I… I-" She started before her gaze dropped, not wanted to say anything. Her head shook softly this time and he knew what she meant. His hands fell from a vice on her shoulders to the couch.

Looking up at Sango and Miroku's expecting eyes, he shrugged. "She's not talking anymore."

Sango sunk deeper into her seat. "What? Why?" He shrugged again and her gaze drifted to Kagome. "Why won't you talk to us…?" The only response the silent girl made was abruptly standing up. Sango's eyebrow quirked at her movement, "Kagome?"

Of course, she didn't reply, but started to casually move towards the door. It was like she was in a daze, and no matter how many times someone called her name she didn't listen. The incessant calls were louder still when she opened the heavy door, but silenced swiftly upon it's closing. Her eyes scanned the area, trying to figure out where she was.

It wasn't a minute before everything became familiar and she broke off into a sprint. Leaping over she steps, she clomped down the sidewalk to get home. A few tears streaked her face, but the wind wiped them away. All she could think of was how big of a mistake she had made.

Attempting to befriend someone? I mean, who was she kidding? That was her mistake. Every time she tried to have just _one_ friend… fate would find a way of making it impossible, or just plain not worth it. In her mind, if anything, this entire day proved that it was pointless to even try. She was cursed to have no one… that's just how it worked out. The day she actually makes a conscious effort, three people, not including herself, could end up getting hurt. That's how it _always_ happened. Anyone she came into contact with would be struck down.

Distancing herself from everyone had worked for some time, but the loneliness had gotten to her. Now her mistake would cost three other people. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt. That was always her goal. Somehow, her will power slipped, and she dove, deliberately, head first into this mess. Now she had to get out of it. The only way she knew to get out was just how it's always been.

She couldn't have friends.

xXx

**Author's Notes**- I know this chapter was a bit rushed or whatever… but I needed to be quick on the update. This story's important to me… Well, so are all my others but I'm just really stuck on SESS… and I _don't_ mean fluffy! Anyways, I got an update in… That's all that matters.(Even if it's really short... By my standards anyway.)

**Oh my goth, it's **_**snowing!**_

**-Destiny**


End file.
